Alcohol Poisoning
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: Prompt from guesswhofern on Tumblr: Monty is sick and Deeks doesn't know what to do. Kensi helps him. Maybe some romance also.


**Prompt from** _guesswhofern_ **on Tumblr:** _Monty is sick and Deeks doesn't know what to do. Kensi helps him. Maybe some romance also._

* * *

The end of the week. The end of a case. It meant only one thing. Their burger/beer movie night and on tonight's listings was a whole host of films starring Leonardo DiCaprio, and first was Titanic. Every month whether the film was Kensi's choice or not, this was the first they watched and Deeks swore that he knew every word to every scene; not something he was proud of.

Putting his freshly opened bottle of beer and half eaten burger on the coffee table in front of him, Deeks bellows "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" along with DiCaprio, arms outstretched, mimicking the man on the screen. A howl escapes Monty as he trots his way over to his master, tail wagging along happily behind him and unknown to either Kensi, who was shouting at Deeks telling him to 'shut up and watch the film', or Deeks, who was still quoting the film word for word, much to the annoyance of Kensi, the active tail knocked the open bottle of beer over, spilling the contents over the wooden coffee table.

"Deeks! Please, I'm trying to watch this." Kensi pulls on the hem of shirt to bring him down from his place standing on the couch above her. Losing his balance as she tugs his shirt, Deeks topples down and lands on top of Kensi, both of them sprawled out across the couch.

"If you wanted to do the horizontal tango with me princess, all you had to was ask." His cheeky smile lights up his face and simultaneously makes her want to kiss him and hit him.

She inches her face closer to his, her hand snaking up his chest, coming to rest at the nape of his neck to aid her movements, with barely a breath between their lips, she changes course and allows her lips to brush the shell of his ear, whispering "In your dreams." Pleasure growing inside her as she feels a shiver run down his spine at her words.

"Every night." He replies, the twinkle in his eye tells Kensi that he is planning something, she looks deeper and sees the cogs turnings, on what she doesn't know. Before she can react, his lips have captured hers, pulling her in for long slow kiss. Love, lust, and passion radiating from every inch of their bodies.

Taking his opportunity, Monty quickly stops in his tracks and turns to lap up the liquid dripping from the table and soaking into the carpet. The lovable mutt manages to wipe the surface clean of alcohol before a breathless Kensi pulls away from Deeks and sees what is happening while they're absorbed in each other. Knowing what alcohol can do to a dog, she jumps from her seat, snagging Monty's collar and dragging him away from the table.

"What's up?" Deeks asks; worry covering his face as he registers the same look on his partner's face.

Kensi looks up at him from her place on the floor in front of Monty "He knocked over your beer and drunk it all. We need to get him to the vets."

At the word 'vet' Deeks pales, thinking the worst. "Vets? Why? What's wrong with a dog drinking alcohol?"

"It's poisonous to them. It can affect their central nervous system, their behaviour. It can cause them go into cardiac arrest." She sighs, looking into his eyes as she prepares to tell him the worst. "It can even kill them."

"He's going to die? I can't lose Monty. He's like my child. He's all I have. We got to do something. What do we do? There has to be some way to save him. He's only just drunk it; there must be something we can do. I-"

"Snap out of it Deeks, come on get Monty in the car." He watches as she barks out orders. He does as she says, grabs Monty's lead and takes him out to the car.

Reaching the surgery, Deeks grabs Monty from the car and follows Kensi into reception where she is stood at the desk relaying the necessary information to the woman behind the desk. As soon as the words "alcohol poisoning" escape the confines of her lips, they are rushed straight into an available room and a vet was with them within seconds.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks, pulling on protective gloves, and making her way over to examine the dog on the examination table.

"My dog knocked over my beer and drank it. We didn't realise until he'd finished the whole bottle." He looks ashamed, how could he let this happen? Monty could die and all because he was acting like a horny teenager.

"Don't look so worried." The vet says, taking in the look on his face. "We caught it early, he's going to be just fine."

* * *

**I'm no vet so this information could all be wrong. If you are and it is then feel free to correct me.**

**I'm accepting prompts for more one-shots. They can be for any fandom you know I'm in.**


End file.
